My Only Love
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Next in our Shakespeare series, post ep for "Corazon". Dave tells JJ news regarding Spencer Reid.


_**Author's Note: This is the latest in our Shakespeare series of post-eps. It follows "Corazon".**_

_**I want to thank our loyal readers that are sticking with us. I know my postings are sporadic these days and I apologize for it. I've received a couple of negative anonymous reviews over that very issue. Real life, especially mine, is complicated. Going from a loving two parent household to a single parent with a husband fighting in a dangerous war is difficult. I'm not asking for sympathy, just please be patient. I promise, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I want to bring you guys something of quality instead of garbage I wrote on the fly.**_

_**Shortly, we will be handing out the Valentines Gift Fic assignments (sorry we are running behind) and we will be announcing the winners in our Challenge Mini-Awards. Please hang on with us.**_

_**We also have a couple of new discussion threads up for anyone that is interested on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**_

_**As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**My Only Love**

Grinning as she closed the door to her son's nursery, JJ slipped into her bedroom as she said, "Mission successful. His eyes are closed. We have liftoff."

"Little man wasn't going down easy tonight, was he?" Dave asked with a chuckle as he propped a pillow behind his back, his long legs stretched out on the bed in front of him.

JJ eased off her silky wrap as she crawled on top of the quilt beside him. "It's all your fault. You got him all riled up with your games earlier tonight."

Capturing her hand in his, Dave tugged her closer as he objected, "Hey! I hadn't seen him for a week! I was making up for lost time." Dropping a quick kiss to her still-smiling lips, he added, "And speaking of lost time, I haven't forgotten that I missed our dinner plans last weekend because of the case."

"It's okay, Dave," JJ whispered, snuggling tightly against him as she stroked his chest. "The restaurant will still be there in a few days. We can always get Spence to babysit this weekend."

Wrapping an arm around her, Dave drew JJ into the cradle of his arms. "Bella, I'm not so sure about that right now," he worried aloud, images of a shaken, disoriented Spencer flashing through his mind.

"What do you mean?" JJ laughed, rolling her eyes as she thought of her baby and his godfather. "I'm not sure who has more fun when those two are left together, Spencer or Henry?"

"I realize that, Babe," Dave hedged, his eyebrows furrowing as he carefully measured his words. "But this case...Spencer was...off."

"What do you mean, "off"?" JJ asked, turning in his arms to stare up into Dave's face with slightly alarmed eyes.

Clearing his throat, Dave shook his head. "First of all, he was constantly wearing his sunglasses."

"It was Miami, Dave," JJ snorted, tapping his chin. "It was sunny."

"Not inside it wasn't, Jen," Dave denied, shaking his head as he captured her hand again. Frowning as he recalled the events of the past week, he continued, "He appeared to be in a constant state of mild pain...rubbing his head, pale...he looked sick. And then he began making decisions that were questionable at best."

Leaning up, JJ stared down at her significant other…at least that's the easiest term for what she'd come up with to call him. Boyfriend sounded trite. They weren't quite lovers yet in the truest sense of the word. So significant other would have to do. "What kind of questionable, Dave? I thought it was a successful takedown?"

"Oh, Reid broke the case, all right," Dave agreed as he nodded. "He realized the unsub was holding two hostages in the house next door. He went in alone...without his vest, Jen. It isn't like him."

"You don't think," JJ gulped, a shiver threatening to overtake her, "You don't think he's using again, do you?" she whispered.

"I don't," Dave shook his head, moving his hand to cup her cheek and direct her gaze to his. "I'd have said something to him myself if I'd thought that. He's in Henry's life. If I thought for a second that he could endanger that baby, I put my foot up his ass personally. But, something's going on. I don't know if it's emotional or physical. But I do not believe it is drug related."

"Then what?" JJ murmured, relaxing as she leaned into his touch. "Did you try to talk to him, Dave?"

"I asked if he was okay," Dave answered with a shrug. "He gave me some vague answer. Hotch was going to try once we got home. I was more interested in getting home to you and the baby. We both know he'll open up to Hotch more anyway. He still isn't comfortable around me. Not entirely."

"That's because you were one of his idols. He's still adjusting to just seeing you as a man...as one of the team," JJ explained, sighing as she tried to decipher this newest turn of events.

"Regardless, until we know what's going on, I say we find a family friendly restaurant and take Henry with us," Dave replied evenly, his protective feelings regarding the baby sleeping just next door growing stronger with every passing day. His attachment to Henry had grown from merely an interested, generous uncle to fatherly quickly. And he enjoyed it. He refused to do anything that might jeopardize that innocent child.

"Okay," JJ whispered as she nodded, settling back down against Dave's warm body, "but I'm calling him in the morning."

"That is entirely your call, babe," Dave agreed, pressing a kiss against her soft hair. "Maybe he'll open up to you."

"Maybe," JJ muttered, blowing out a long breath. "So," she said after a moment, "how did Agent Seaver do on this case?" she murmured in what she hoped was a neutral voice, even though her shoulders started stiffening at the mere thought of the other woman.

"Don't know," Dave shrugged. "Wasn't paired with her all that much. She seemed to do okay. Prentiss seems to have taken her under her wing. I will say that she's got a long way to go."

Relaxing slightly at the information the Ashley seemed to have become Emily's responsibility, not Dave's, she smiled.

"Still jealous?" Dave whispered against her temple, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Not as much," JJ replied truthfully. "Still don't like it, but you work with Emily and I know you don't have feelings for her, so..."

"The only feelings I have are those for you and Henry, Jennifer," Dave reminded her, turning so that he loomed above her. "Besides, I think she might have developed a tiny crush on the boy genius, much to Derek's chagrin. Usually the ladies salivate over him."

"Or you," JJ countered, tugging his goatee.

"Yeah, but I ignore the adulation. Morgan revels in it," Dave grinned, kissing her gently before deepening the kiss. "Except when I'm kissing you," he muttered against her lips, "I do a fair amount of reveling myself when that happens.

Sighing into his mouth as she allowed him entrance, JJ's arms automatically embraced him, her body fitting to his instinctively. "Mmmm," she hummed as his lips trailed down her neck and skimmed her exposed cleavage. "That feels amazing," she breathed.

"Tastes better," Dave countered, dipping his tongue beneath the satiny material to graze against a berry peak.

"David, yes," she hissed, her hands burying in his dark head as he suckled her through her nightgown.

Sliding his hand up the inside of one creamy leg, he smoothed his thumb over her moist panties and groaned. "God, you're beautiful," he said hoarsely, claiming her lips again for an intoxicating kiss as her thighs parted, granting him access to all her secrets. Lifting his head, his eyes bored into hers. "I want you, Jennifer," he breathed, sliding a finger past the elastic of her underwear and sweeping it against her dewy heat.

"God, yes," JJ shuddered. "No more waiting, Dave. We've danced around this long enough." Feeling him release a shuddery breath against her neck, she watched him nod.

"Too long," he whispered, sliding her panties down her legs with shaking hands as she leaned up to draw her nightgown over her head. His mouth went dry as his hungry eyes slid over her naked body. "Beautiful," he whispered, cupping one perfect breast in his hand and kneading it gently.

"You too," JJ demanded, reaching for the drawstring on his soft flannel sleep pants. Already bare chested, she heard his sharply indrawn breath as she pushed the material over his hips.

"JJ," Dave gasped as her soft hand closed around him, stroking him slowly. Bracing one hand on the mattress as her hand continued moving, he kissed her deeply, his free hand stroking her aroused breast. "Are you sure, Bella?" he muttered against her lips.

Instead of answering, JJ lifted her hips, offering him heaven. Lifting her head to kiss him as he slowly sank into the heart of her femininity, she moaned against his mouth. So hot and hard, he made her feel complete...like she'd found her missing half.

Feeling her walls slowly surround him, squeezing him in a silky vice, Dave gasped. He'd made love to dozens of women, but never once had he felt like this…like he'd entered paradise. Thrusting shallowly, he lifted his head to watch her eyes, half shuttered and hazy.

That one small movement pulled a gasp from her lips. "Dave!" she breathed, her hips arching, desperate to feel him deeper. "Love me," she beckoned, her words half moan, half plea.

Love her? How could he not? Her body, her beauty, her spirit, the all coalesced to form perfection. "Yes," he whispered, linking their hands as he thrust heavily into her, pulling a cry from her lips. "God, yes," he growled, that first taste of a deeper possession nearly driving him into a frenzy. Too long wanting her, fantasizing about this moment, made him wild, but she met him every step of the way, her legs wrapping around his hips as her fingers tightened around his and their kisses became frantic.

"Jennifer," he rasped as he felt himself swell within her, his release hovering on the horizon.

"Don't stop," she begged, her hips jerking upward as the springs of the bed creaked tellingly. "I'm so close!"

"Yes," he groaned, his sweat slicked chest slapping against hers as their bodies met again and again. Nothing had ever felt this good. This right. Kissing her deeply, their tongues tangling...stroking, he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

Hearing his declaration heightened every sensation coursing through her body. Eyes focusing on his, she swallowed as pleasure swelled. "I love you," she replied hoarsely as his hand slipped between them, manipulating her, pushing her over the edge into a sea of intense passion. Screaming his name, she felt him convulse above her, his own staggering orgasm claiming him.

One hand clamped around her hip as he exploded within her, Dave realized he'd finally found nirvana.

And it was located in Jennifer Jareau's embrace.

__


End file.
